


Rain on the Parade

by Princess_Marly



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Marly/pseuds/Princess_Marly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess, the Sole Survivor of Vault 111,  is spending some time in Goodneighbor. Having internal conflict about her violence in the Commonwealth, she decides to help with a problem in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain on the Parade

Princess sat on a bench of the Old State House, rubbing down her canine companion Dog Meat. Hancock was in a mayoral meeting with his Neighborhood Watch, catching up with the latest news around the community, the good and bad, and more or less doing his job. When the meeting was adjourned, the ghouls of the watch filed out past Princess and paid their respects, tipping their hats towards the mayors right hand girl. Dogmeat nipped and sniffed at a few, but only one jumped.   
"Oh don't mind him, he's a big softy," Princess said to the ghoul. He scampered away. Princess shrugged.  
When Hancock was the last in the room, Princess went to join him as he fell into a huff on the couch, opening up a bottle of Day Tripper, spilling some in his hands.  
"Oh that's not a good sign," Princess remarked, taking the bottle and popping a few into her mouth, then wrapping herself along his body. "How is the kingdom doing in your absence, Mayor?"  
Hancock took a slow breath -smirking, giving Princess a swift pat on the ass- as the drug washed over him. "Most problems around here fix themselves, and Fahrenheit is doing a damn good job while I'm running with you," he paused. "But something here isn't fixing itself." He seemed bothered, and things generally didn't bother the mayor of Goodneighbor.   
"Is it something I can help with?" Princess slurred, feeling waves of the Day Tripper.  
"I wouldn't want you to get involved."  
Hancock was not one to not let Princess do something to help. "Well why don't you tell me and I'll make that decision myself?"  
Hancock swallowed hard, debating on whether to tell her. Princess sat up and bored her eyes into his.   
"There's apparently a creep going around harassing and violating a handful of my female citizens. But only the ghouls." Princess clutched her chest in sympathy for her fellow women. "We only know because one of them was brave enough to come forward to tell Fahrenheit. She said she knew it happened to other gals but no one wanted to say anything because they didn't think anyone would care. Or believe them."  
Princess felt her heart fill with rage. She remembered pre-war, her best friend was raped in high school. Princess got a group of some of the more unsavory ladies together to go get the guy. They did. He was in the hospital for about a week.   
"I have to help." She resolved. "I'll go with the Watch tonight."   
After mulling it over and a lengthy discussion, the agreement was that Dogmeat stayed by her side and she was carrying the Deliverer. It's not that Hancock didn't believe in Princess' abilities, it was more that he didn't want to take any chances and didn't know who or what they were up against. Hancock would of course also patrol at night, but it made more sense tactically for them to be apart.   
The first night was uneventful, the only major highlight was Fred trying to sell Jet to Princess, which she politely declined. The second night there was a stillness in the air, letting the residents of Goodneighbor know that a storm was coming.   
The third night brought a lowered resolve from Hancock, itching to get on the road again, convinced they scared the creep off, but Princess would not rest. At the ripe time of 3AM, Princess sent Hancock off to bed and she continued to stand with one of the Neighborhood Watch. This guy's name was Peter, he seemed nice. They were talking about their favorite soups when the first pit pat of rain fell to the pavement. Right as Princess looked up and held out her hand to collect rain drops there was a shrill screech from an alleyway. She sprinted off towards the sound, Peter and Dogmeat at her heels. When they reached the alley, they found a young ghoul drifter with her shirt torn open and a swollen mouth. Princess saw a foot disappear out of sight at the corner end of the alley. "Dogmeat, go!!" Princess pointed as she dropped to her knees next to the girl. "Are you hurt?" The girl just whimpered and buried her face into Princess' chest, gripping her Vault Suit.   
Princess looked up just in time to see Dogmeat dragging a man by the ankle back into the current alley.  
"Let go of me you mutt!!" The man yelled. It was one of the Neighborhood Watch ghouls, the same one who jumped at Dogmeat's growl after the meeting. "You got the wrong guy! He's getting away!" Dogmeat growled and shook his head harder.  
Peter nodded and ran towards the end of the alley, as Princess scooped up the ghoul to take her to a doctor.

Later in the attic of the Old State House, Hancock, Peter, Princess and the ghoul who's name was Jim stood in the shine of the flood lights. Peter was berating Jim for letting the perp get away, Hancock tossing his knife, and Princess being uncharacteristically quiet.   
"You're part of the Neighborhood Watch, it's your job to keep these people safe!"  
Jim was sweating in his coat, pulling nervously at his collared shirt.   
"What did this creep look like, Jimmy?" Hancock drawled.   
"He uh, was a smooth skin guy. Tall. Angry. Wearing a patched suit. I think we should be out finding him, why are we up here?" Jim snapped.  
"Well the pooch seems pretty convinced that you're our guy. And Dogmeat has the best nose here, considering we don't have any, the lady excluded." Hancock nodded to Princess. "I don't have any patience for liars in my Neighborhood Watch. Anywhere else in Goodneighboor is fine. But one thing I will not tolerate is rapists." Jim watched Hancock tighten his grip on the knife, swallowing hard. "And you should know how we deal with sick fucks like rapists here in Goodneighbor." Hancock circled Jim. "So why don't you confess," he grabbed Jim's shoulder from and yanked him back into a chair. "If you confess now, the old lady might go easy on you." The ghouls glanced up at Princess who's expression was carved from stone and a fire burned in her eyes like a furnace.   
Peter grabbed a rope to tie Jim to the chair. After securing it behind him, Hancock looked at Princess and Peter then nodded towards the door.  
Once the three were outside, Dogmeat guarding Jim, Peter turned to Hancock "I am so sorry Sir. I didn't think one of our own was causing the problem."   
"I forgive ya man. We just gotta find out how to deal with the fuck. What are you so quiet about, kitten?" The boys turned to Princess.   
"Before the war, it was always innocent until proven guilty. We're not even sure if he did it yet," she said solemnly.  
Hancock put a hand on her shoulder, looked her in the eye, smirking and said "Well doll. Welcome to Goodneighbor, you remember Finn, right?"  
He turned with Peter to open the door. Suddenly there was a yelp, and the three cocked their guns towards the door. Peter put a hand on the door handle with his back against the wall when the door suddenly flew open and smashed him between the wall and the door. Peter crumpled to the floor and Princess ducked just in time where Hancock did not to receive the legs and seat of the chair to the head. He fell as well and Princess looked up. Jim was still tangled in the rope but looked at Princess with a scared eye. He dashed around the staircase to the opposite side of the floor, to the door with a glowing Exit sign overhead. The sole survivor jumped after him with an out stretched hand. He opened the door and closed it quick behind him. She laughed somberly to herself. He clearly didn't know the Old State House like she did. He had found his way to the balcony.   
She breathed deep and opened the door, Jim standing at the railing, looking over the town. She closed the door softly behind her. He didn't turn to her but instead stuttered out "I didn't want to hurt them. I'm just fucking sick man, fucking sick." The heavy rain hid the sound of Princess unholstering the Deliverer.  
"So you're telling me you did it Jim?" She said firmly.  
"I knew I should have stopped when you showed up," he said slowly turning. "You vault dwellers are always a bad omen." He saw her gun, jumped in surprise and fell backwards over the railing.  
Princess acting fast, leaped towards the rail and grabbed the trailing of the rope. She heard a sickening snap as she jerked the rope upwards. Her eyes widened and went she limp for a second too, staring at the body swinging below her. A few Drifters looked up at the corpse and up at her in the rain. Yeah, Princess had killed a few Raiders. Some Gunners, Triggermen, and Super Mutants. But this death was different. This guy was sick and needed help. He wasn't just another mercenary.  
She didn't know how long she was there but she felt a hand on the small of her back. Hancock stood above her then laid his body along hers and unwrapped her fingers from the rope slowly, kissing her cheek, letting the body hit the cement below. He walked her back to his bedroom, giving a nod to Peter on the way, helped her peel her drenched clothes off and tucked her into bed. Dogmeat climbed up on the bed at her feet. She stared at the ceiling and at one point she must have fallen asleep.


End file.
